Makoto Narumi
Makoto Narumi 「鳴海 真琴, Narumi Makoto」 is a sergeant of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and the leader and only surviving member of his squad in the Moon Demon Company. Appearance Narumi has long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and brown eyes. His bangs frame his face. He has a mole under the outer corner of his right eye. He has heavy upper eyelids. He wears the standard JIDA uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with light green details including the shoulder epaulettes which has a brown Sam Browne belt along with another strap crossing over his chest to form an X and two rows of gold buttons on the front; he has his sleeves rolled up. Along with that, he wears a pair of white gloves and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He also wears the uniform trousers and black boots which go over the trouser's leggings. Personality Although he is gullible, he knows how important and dangerous their missions are. He teases the rookies during downtime, but he does not approve of any clowning around or disrespect when it comes close to mission start. He is quick to lose his temper and a bit childish. Yu's lack of respect drives him nuts, but he likes him anyway. History Narumi belongs to a retainer house that serves the Ichinoses. He had been friends Shūsaku Iwasaki since kindergarten and through elementary school. They lived in Nagoya before the apocalypse but made a dangerous journey to Shibuya to join the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. They later joined the Moon Demon Company. Story: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 6 At Sakae Ichinose’s funeral, Narumi and Shūsaku ask Guren if the Imperial Moon will be treated like this for the rest of their lives, and Guren tells them to endure it and support him for now. Story: Vampire Reign Nagoya Arc Narumi Squad pairs up with Shinoa Squad to exterminate vampire nobles in Nagoya. He introduces himself to Yūichirō Hyakuya and says he has doubts about a bratty kid watching his back. When Makoto tells Yu he is nineteen, Yu lies and says he is twenty. Makoto believes him and introduces the rest of his squad. When Shinoa Squad faces off against Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose, Colonel Mito Jūjō, and Major General Shinya Hīragi, Makoto looks forward to the rookie hazing. Surprisingly, Yu holds off on his own against Guren. Even so, Guren's team defeats them easily. Guren announces that they are all sixteen and three of them bear Black Demons. Makoto realizes Yū lied about his age. Makoto comes up to Shinoa Squad, pointing out their zero teamwork and saying they lied about their age. Yu forgot who he was. Makoto draws his trident and Yu tries to fight him, but Special Duty Second Lieutenant Mitsuba Sangū bashes Yu over the head. Sergeant Shinoa Hīragi apologizes for Yu. He is concerned about her squad's discipline problems. In Fifteenth Progenitor Lucal Wesker's ward, their team waits for mission start. He briefs the team and scolds Shinoa Squad for not coming prepared. He orders Shinoa to teach Yū how to be polite. Yu starts to interrupt him again, and Shinoa Squad beats him up while Shinoa apologizes for him again. Makoto becomes their team leader for this mission with Shinoa second-in-command. Makoto scolds Yū again for not remembering the name of their target, but Yu surprises him by listing the names of all of the humans on their team. The battle starts, and Makoto lets Yu take point. Makoto orders him not to die. Lucal grabs Shinoa's scythe and swings Shinoa into Makoto's path. Yu intervenes. The battle continues, and Shihō Kimizuki manages to goad Lucal into charging at him. Yū manages to cut Lucal in half, and Narumi finishes him off. His squad high-fives, making Shinoa want to do it as well. Their team regroups at the meeting spot. Sergeant Aiko Aihara arrives with only seven surviving team members; although they killed their target, they suffered eight casualties. When she asks Makoto about his team's losses, he dumps the responsibility for them coming out unharmed on Shinoa, making Shinoa panic when Aiko glares at her. Yu offers to keep watch while Aiko's team rests, and Makoto pretends to have forgotten Yu's name. Guren arrives, and Makoto reports that the rookies did very well. Guren orders Shinoa Squad and Narumi Squad to join his team to hunt down Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Seventeenth Progenitor Horn Skuld and to rescue hostages. Guren orders Aiko to wait half an hour for any more survivors and send them to Nagoya Airport. Once they reach Nagoya City Hall, Guren looks at the hostages being used through a telescope and knows that they are being used as bait to lure them. Yu insists on bursting in and saving them. Narumi dismisses it as too dangerous and when Yu asks him what they should do, Narumi asks Guren what they should do. Guren suggests that they snipe them from their position and see if they can lure them out but says that if there are too many of them, they are to abandon the hostages and run. Yu shouts that they can't do that. Shinoa interrupts Yu and asks Guren what their priorities are. In order, he says that their top priority is to maintain their numbers, letting no one die. Their second priority is to free the hostages and lastly, getting the hostages out alive. Narumi states that this is because they are needed for another mission after this. Guren then says that they need to keep the vampires occupied in Aichi Prefecture for as long as they can so they can buy enough time for the main forces in Shibuya to get prepared. After Crowley catches Gekkōin, Guren and his squad discuss what to do. After careful planning, Guren decides that his squad will take his squad to attack Crowley while Shinoa and Narumi Squads free the hostages. He gives them five minutes to rescue as many hostages as they can and act as a proper diversion for the main force in Shinjuku. As soon as the five minutes are up everyone has orders to retreat to the Nagoya Airport immediately. Narumi Squad reappears after Kimizuki captures Yu, having already rescued the hostages. Shinoa Squad joins up with them and many injured soldiers. They flee, and Rika Inoue reports seeing a single vampire straight ahead. Shinya says they can handle one noble and orders them to keep pushing forward. As Mika engages the Moon Demon Company, Makoto attacks him from the side, but Mika blocks it. After Shinoa Squad protects and allows Mika to escape, the other humans knock Shinoa down, calling her a traitor and telling her to die. Shinya tries to interfere and orders them to not kill her. Makoto stops the sword of one of the men and asks him if he heard the major general's orders. When the soldier protests, Makoto punches him. He states that those who cannot listen to orders on the battlefield do not belong in the Moon Demon Company. Shinoa sighs with relief, but Makoto bonks her on the head and says she still has a lot of explaining to do. Shinya orders them all to move now. Common vampire soldiers jump down from the helicopters, surprising them in the midst of their drama. One cuts through Yayoi's left side above the hip, causing blood to spray all around her as she falls to the ground. Enraged, Tarō curses him and charges in to attack. Makoto tries to stop him but he doesn't listen. He stabs the vampire through the torso while the vampire stabs him through the chest simultaneously. Blood sprays out of Tarō's mouth. Seeing his squad members die before him, Makoto curses the vampires. After reaching Nagoya Aiport, Narumi tells Rika to calm down after she grabs Shinoa. He says he will take it from here since he is the squad leader. Then, Shinya Hīragi arrives with Guren Squad, sans Guren. Shinya says it is not up to Narumi who is disciplined. Narumi asks him what he is going to do. He says they came this far on their orders, even after losing their commander, because they thought they were really doing something. He says he cannot see why they came here because no one is waiting for them and bloodsuckers will catch them soon. He asks if this decoy mission was meant to be a suicide mission from the start. Shinya does not answer. When prompted by Norito Goshi, Shinya says Guren told him a transport chopper was supposed to be waiting there for them to escape with. He says they were supposed to then use the chopper to fly to Shinjuku, where a trap is supposed to be lying in wait for the vampires. Narumi asks for an explanation. He can accept a meaningful suicide mission as long as Guren gives the order, but he says the Moon Demon Company obeys Guren alone, not Shinya Hīragi. He says they are sick of the Hīragi's, who sit safely above them and give out orders. Shinya tells him that is enough. Narumi asks Shinya how many of them think will follow orders from a higher ranked officer who orders them to march to their deaths. The company becomes disgruntled and asks what they should do. Shinya wonders if Guren wants him to protect their lives or continue the mission. When Narumi demands an answer, Shinya tells him to shut up and says they will abandon the mission. Guren says their official orders are to hold position in Nagoya Airport, but he says they will instead plan to rescue Guren. The soldiers appear relieved. A van pulls up, and Aoi Sangū steps out. Then, Kureto Hīragi steps out. Shinya Hīragi and the members of Guren's squad are immediately alarmed, surprising Makoto Narumi with their reaction. Yoichi and Kimizuki recognize Kureto as the one who tortured them. Shinoa and Mitsuba are concerned. Kureto identifies himself and congratulates them on their successful mission. He says that, thanks to their glorious sacrifices, humanity will now achieve complete victory over vampire-kind. He says he will take over now and orders them to put down their weapons and be at ease. Shinoa orders them to hold onto their weapons and says she feels that something terrible will happen. Rika, Shūsaku, and Narumi hesitate. Kureto orders Aoi to kill the "sacrifices," and he disarms Shinya when Shinya demands that Kureto wait. Narumi approaches Kureto and asks what he is talking about. Kureto asks who he is and restates his order for the soldiers to drop their weapons. Narumi points out how many of them have died already and says it is his responsibility to keep his subordinates safe. Kureto remarks on Narumi's passion and asks for his name. Shinya quickly shouts at Narumi to not tell him, but Kureto says Shinya cannot do anything to protect him anyway. Shinya pleads with Kureto to just let them leave. Immediately afterward, he says that everyone is going to die anyway and orders the experiment to begin. Aoi launches chains from the ground at the surviving members of the Moon Demon Company. They merely scratch Shinya and fire at the other soldiers. Narumi summons his demon, Genbushin, to protect him and is narrowly able to dodge the chains. However, the chains pierce Rika through the chest and Shūsaku through the shoulder. The chains stab numerous other Moon Demon Company survivors and hang their corpses in the air. Narumi falls to his knees, asking what just happened. Shūsaku screams at Narumi to run until a second chain pierces through his chest. Enraged, Narumi charges at Kureto. Kureto smiles and says they had a glorious death for the sake of humanity's future. He says his actions are just and right. Another pair of chains strike down at Narumi from above, but Mitsuba and Kimizuki block the attack. Kimizuki yells at him to not give up yet. Yoichi fires arrows at Kureto, which Kureto easily deflects. Shinoa and Mitsuba order a retreat, and Shinoa commands them to take their curse stimulant pills. Yu and Mika step into the fray, surprising Shinoa Squad and Narumi. Post-Nagoya Arc Powers and Equipment Natural Abilities Leadership skills. Cursed Gear * Genbushin 「玄武針」: A possession-type demon weapon from an unknown series. It takes the form of a trident. ** In the anime, Genbushin's ability allows it to manifests a shield. This is unconfirmed in the manga. Trivia * Makoto 「誠」 is a Japanese name that means "sincerity." * Narumi is a Japanese name that means different things depending on the kanji used: 「鳴海」 "roars of the sea," 「成美」 "achieve beauty," or 「成実」 "achieve truth." Quotes: Vampire Reign *"So you're the bratty kid who broke regulations and showed up late to his first meeting, eh? I'll be honest with you. I'm not sure I trust you to have my back."--''Makoto Narumi to Yūichiro Hyakuya, Chapter 25, "Narumi and the 20-Year-Old Yu"'' * "Sixteen..? They said they were twenty!"--''Makoto Narumi about Yu, Chapter 26, "Thirst Logic"'' * "Playtime is over, kids. Even if you're as useless as rusty spoons, our squad will make this a success."--''Makoto Narumi to Shinoa Squad, Chapter 27, "Vampire Noble Lucal"'' * "If you can't listen to orders on the battlefield, you don't belong in the Moon Demon Company!!"--''Makoto to a soldier who tries to kill Shinoa Hīragi after she protects the vampire Mikaela Hyakuya, Chapter 35, "Traitorous Allies"'' * "But, sir! What are ''you going to do then?! We came to this godforsaken place on orders! Even after we lost our commander, we pushed on this far! That's because we thought what we did had ''meaning! So what is it?! What did we come here for?! There's not a single damn thing here that I can see! No one is waiting for us! There's no sign of a trap for the vampires either! So what do we do?! There are bloodsuckers hot on our tail, and they'll be here soon! Was this decoy ''mission meant to be ''suicide from the start?!"--''Makoto Narumi to Shinya Hīragi, Chapter 38, "The Namanari Awakens"'' * "Y'know, an explanation would be nice right about now. Well, Major General Shinya? What is going on here? If there's a meaning to our deaths, I'm okay with this being a suicide mission. But that's only if Lt. Colonel Guren Ichinose gave the order. The Moon Demon Company obeys him... and him alone. We will not die for you, Shinya Hiragi."--''Makoto Narumi to Shinya Hīragi, Chapter 38, "The Namanari Awakens"'' * "Yo. What do you mean, 'sacrifices'? What the heck are you talking about over here?"--''Narumi to Kureto Hīragi, Chapter 39, "The Beginning of the Plan"'' * "Orders...? How many of us do you think have already died?! I have a responsibility to keep my subordinates safe!!"--''Narumi to Kureto Hīragi, Chapter 39, "The Beginning of the Plan"'' * "Oh, of course the vampires pick now ''to show up."--''Narumi, Chapter 40, "Trumpet of the Apocalypse" * "Okay, so we run. To where? As long as we stay in Japan, the army can hunt us down. Are you trying to say we should go overseas? You know humanity can't cross the ocean anymore, right? During the catastrophe, the world's oceans turned acidic and poisonous. Not only that, the waters are swimming with monsters even worse than Horsemen."--''Makoto, Chapter 43, "Where It All Begins"'' * "We can't leave the country. That means we're being hunted but have nowhere to run. We might be able to beat them back a few times, yeah... But that option will only last as long as our supply of curse stimulant pills. Once they're gone, we can't effectively fight them, or vampires, or even Horsemen. And for the cherry on the cake, Yu is slowly getting possessed by his demon. Without some kind of intervention, he'll eventually go full demon on us. The only ones capable of providing that kind of medical care are in the Demon Army. So pretty much our only real option is to turn ourselves in..."--''Makoto, Chapter 43, "Where It All Begins"'' * "Can you save him from his demon? If you don't have a viable alternative, keep your fangy mouth shut."--''Makoto to Mika, Chapter 43, "Where It All Begins"'' * "I SAID SHUT UP!! I lost my whole squad, my friends, to that stupid experiment they're doing on you. Don't you tell me to 'set it aside.' I am going to save you, no matter what. If I don't, their deaths will have meant nothing."--''Makoto to Yu, Chapter 43, "Where It All Begins"'' * "Anyways, that's the pickle we're in right now. Just between us humans, we're going around in the same circles as yesterday. So! Vampire kid. Do you have any actual alternatives to offer?"--''Makoto to Mika, Chapter 43, "Where It All Begins"'' * "I can't deny that. That's the Demon Army in a nutshell. I agree with the vampire's suggestion. What about you guys?"--''Makoto, Chapter 43, "Where It All Begins"'' * "I've lost my comrades because of the experiment on you, don't joke with me about this. I will protect you at any cost, otherwise their death would be meaningless" --''Makoto, Chapter 43, "Where It All Begins"'' References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Order of the Imperial Moon Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Former JIDA Members Category:Sergeant Category:Moon Demon Company Category:Narumi Squad